1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to several folding methods for cardboard pallets. More particularly, the invention relates to several folding methods by which structurally simple, easy-to-assemble cardboard pallets with an enhanced strength may be formed with a low production cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bottom supporting structure of a conventional goods-carrying box is typically made of foam because foam is light, sturdy and inexpensive. Because foam is not bio-degradable and sends out poisonous fume when burned, it is quite environmentally unfriendly. Hence, if the use of foam is not banned, it may cause serious impacts on the environment.
Hence, many countries have banned the use of foam. Other materials have been used to replace foam as the bottom supporting structure of a box. As of now, wood and metal have been used for this purpose. Though the bottom supporting structure made of wood or metal has a great strength and hence may be used to carry heavy goods, such structure is relatively heavy and hence requires a higher transport cost; in addition, it is more difficult to recycle such structure.
Hence, cardboard pallet has been used for this purpose. The only disadvantage of the cardboard pallet of the prior art is its lack of strength because it is made of a single layer of cardboard; hence, such pallet can not be used to carry heavy goods. An improved cardboard pallet is made of several layers of cardboard; however, such pallet is more difficult to produce because several layers of cardboard need to be glued together and one or more slots need to be provided. Whence, the production cost of such improved cardboard pallet is quite high.
To eliminate these disadvantages, the inventor put a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the folding methods of the present invention by which structurally simple cardboard pallets with great strength may be formed.